The present invention relates to a process for transporting away trash deposits on an open-end spinning apparatus, and also to an apparatus for carrying out this process.
It is known to continuously transport away the trash deposits at a spinning position of an open-end spinning apparatus (West German Auslegeschrift No. 1,922,078, column 6, lines 32 through 36). Here the removal of trash is effected with the aid of a trash removal belt. Apart from the coarse trash which falls onto this belt, finer dirt and fly are, however, deposited on the dirt separation apparatus and to a large extent remain adhering to the guide walls between the trash separation opening and the belt for transporting trash away and from time to time in the form of large flocks are sucked in by the spinning chamber. These flocks thus give rise to a disturbance of the spinning process which results in a thick place in the yarn and possibly in a yarn break.
It is also known to carry out the elimination of deposits discontinuously (West German Auslegeschrift No. 1,922,078, column 6, lines 40 through 54). Here a collecting chamber for the deposits is separated from time to time from the fiber/air stream by closing the trash deposition opening. There is indeed no effect of the pneumatic removal of the trash components on the spinning process, but there is temporarily no separation of trash.
In order not to have to interrupt the separation process, it is further known to control, by means of a control belt provided with an aperture, the connection between the collecting chambers and an air channel which is under reduced pressure, for intermittent carrying away of the separated trash components (West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,159,286). In order to prevent, in this apparatus, an accumulation of the fine trash and fly, a good seal of all the parts between the air channel and the trash separation apparatus is required, in order to ensure that the reduced pressure which is produced does actually fulfill its appointed task. For this, the reduced pressure must be very strong in order to prevent blockages of the connecting ducts. This is, however, disadvantageous for the fiber transport and, hence, for the quality of the yarn to be spun.
Because the maximum amount of trash is continuously removed, a rapid build-up of coarse trash in the collecting chamber is avoided. It is principally fine, difficulty controlable trash components, fiber fragments, and the fly that do not completely reach the trash removal belt and accumulate on the walls between the trash separation device and the trash removal belt. While, in the case of accumulation in collecting chambers and pneumatic removal of the trash components, intermittent emptying of the collecting chambers is possible only with the aid of a strong reduced pressure with considerable interference with the spinning process. No satisfactory removal of the trash components can be achieved by omission of the collecting chambers. With mechanical detachment and mechanical removal of the fine trash components, the trash components loosened from the walls arrive to a great extent back in the fiber/air stream and, hence, into the spinning chamber so that they exert an extremely disadvantageous influence on the spinning process.